He Needs A Wild Heart
by makorra2
Summary: Here it is! A modern AU story. Characters may seem OOC but its my story. Their in high school and well its a pretty good story from my perspective. Please read! Summary sucks! Story is way better!
1. Chapter 1

**Korra POV:**

I walked into class, late as usual and sighed when the teacher stopped me from going to my desk. I turned around and looked at her with the fakest, most sarcastic grin I could muster and she glared at me with her brown, beady eyes.

Let me pause right there. Im Korra, Korra McLane. 17 years of age, and a junior at Republic High. I live in a small city located in phoenix Arizona. I live with my dad, Tonaraq, and my little husky Naga. My mother .. well my mother died when I was 4. She was in a car accident on her way home from work and then, boom. A car smashed right into her side. She was pronounced dead at the scene.

Sorry I had to go there, yeah I know. But you couldn't have a random person talking to you. So let me bore you with the rest of the epic details of my morning;

"Miss McLane, This is the third time this week that you have been late for my class. This is _unacceptable" _the haggered old winch said in her high pitched voice. I rolled my eyes and looked down at my outfit: Black ripped skinny jeans, white sleeveless shirt that said 'green day' in black, and a black pair of vans. I flipped my long ombre hair back, and looked back up at her.

"You my dear. Principal's office. _Now_" she stated. I groaned loudly and obnoxiously, but turned and walked out of the class. I can't believe she's being so un-cool. She has 2 daughters of _her own_. Doesn't she know how difficult it is to be a teenage girl?! It's not a real cup of tea to get up a hour JUST to do your hair. And so what if I was late for class, not like I missed anything that's import-

My thoughts were interrupted when a hard figure bumped into mine and caused me to fall backwards, but just as I was about to fall over and possibly die –okay not die, but you get my point-, I was lifted up and strong arms encircled around my waist.

"You okay there?" a thick raspy voice asked and I finally looked up and my eyes met with the most beautiful amber eyes I have ever seen in my life. A small smile played across my lips and I nodded. He grinned and let go of my waist. My body felt somewhat cold when he released me and I mentally cursed myself.

This isn't like me. I'm never this… touchy, especially not when it comes to guys. I mean yeah I've had boyfriends before and most of my friends are guys, but this boy just seems so different. He makes me feel… Nice and I don't know happier.

"Where you heading?" I asked him and he looked down at a piece of paper that had fallen out of his hand when we bumped into each other –I'm guessing-. He walked over to it and picked it up swiftly.

"I need to go to the principal's office, but I…uh… I can't quite find it" he said flustered and I giggled. Wait! I don't giggle! I'm, the bad one. He grinned sheepishly at me and I couldn't stop the butterflies in the pit of my stomach. His amber eyes were so electrifying.

"I'm on my way there. Follow me" I said and grabbed his arm while leading him to the principal's office. I guess he decided to spark up a conversation, because his next question made me laugh out loud.

"You got some award for perfect attendance or something?" he asked and I had to try and stop my eyes from watering as I laughed. He looked at me confused and I finally regained myself and smiled.

"I was sent to the office. For… _non-perfect _attendance" I said and he nodded still a tad confused, but I let him figure it out himself. We finally reached the office and I let him go to the sign in, while I walked to the office –my mind still on him-.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Hey! Wait up!" I heard a familiar raspy voice yell out. Asami, my best friend, and I stopped and turned around to see the guy from earlier walking towards us. I happened to glance behind him and saw a green eyed boy trudging behind him.<p>

"Gotta go girl, Iroh's waiting." Asami said to me and I nodded, as she walked to her boyfriends car.

"Hey, I wanted to formerly introduce myself. My names Mako." He smiled.

"Oh! Oh! And im Bolin." The green eyed boy said sticking out his hand. I raised my eye brows at his peppiness.

"Korra." I stated, shaking his hand firmly. Bolin's eyes widened as our hands met.

"She gotta strong grip." Bolin whispered loudly to Mako, and he rolled his eyes.

"Im sorry about my little brother.. Hes... He's quite, would you believe special?" He asked and I laughed.

"So your new here eh?" I asked.

"Yeah, my brother just moved here with my father. His job got moved here, and unfortunately, we had to move with it." He chuckled, shifting his binder in his hands.

"Listen, I really have to go... but here is my number.." I said taking out a pen and writing my number down on his hand.

"Text me later." I smiled and walked away. I heard him chuckle and mumble 'sure thing', behind me. I hopped on my black sports bike, and sped out of the parking lot.

'Some day.' I mumbled to myself.

**A/N: Please don't get mad that I took down wild heart. I felt like I was copying something but I really wasn't and I didn't want you guys to think that either. So here it is, a brand new story. I wanted to start off on a clean slate. So here we are(: and can I get some reviews?! Just know they make me update quicker!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Korra POV:**

I was stopped at a red light when I felt my phone vibrate.

"Already? I'm not even home yet." I murmured to myself. I took my phone out to see it was a text from Mako. He can wait till I get home. I flicked my helmet back down, and sped threw the green light.

I parked my motorcycle in the drive way and jogged up the front steps to my decent size house.

"Hey dad'o." I smiled hopping on the counter.

"Hey kiddo." He joked back, putting the newspaper down.

"I have good news, small fry." He said to me and I laughed.

"And what shall that be?"

"I got a promotion. Im now CEO." He smiled.

"That's great dad! I told you that tie would work!" I said giving him a hug and pointing to his tie that I choose for him this morning.

"Haha yeah, Hiroshi said that he was very proud of me. Were going out to dinner tonight so go get ready." My dad said, him and Asami's dad are like, buddy buddy.

"And make sure you look nice! Were going to Quans!" My dad yelled after me.

"Aye aye captain!" I saluted and ran upstairs.

"Shittttttt!" I said hurrying up and taking my phone out. I forgot to text Mako back, so I just decided to call him.

"Hello?" His raspy, deep voice answered the phone.

"Hey Anderson." I smiled.

"Sup McLane." He smiled back, into the phone.

"Nothing, well getting ready to take a shower. My dad got a promotion so were going out tonight." I said and he chuckled.

"Nice, tell him I said congrats." He said.

"Will do. And what're you up to?" I asked.

"Getting ready for work." He replied simply.

"You work?" I asked.

"Yea, I decided id like to have money of my own that I can blow on whatever. Especially with Bolin nowadays. Get this, the other day we were walking in the mall, past the pet shop, and he seen this red ferret. He asked me to get it for him and I was like 'hell no' and he was all like 'pweaasee Makooo' and I was like fine. So now I live with a pet ferret named Pabu." Mako sighed and I laughed.

"Tha- that is like, so weird!" I laughed and he chuckled. We talked so more but he had to go to work and I had to take a shower.

"Alright well I don't want you to be late for work and I have to take a shower, so im going to let you go." I smiled.

"Man! Do I have to go?" He asked and I could tell he was smiling.

"Yes now go to work!" I laughed.

"Alright alright, talk to you later?" He asked.

"Of course." I smiled.

"Great. See ya." He smiled.

"Laterr." I smiled and hung up. I threw my phone on my bed and went to go take a shower.

After my shower, I curled my hair. I threw on some top eyeliner and bottom eyeliner with that little flick thingy, and some mascara. I put on some light pink lip gloss and went to go pick out an outfit.

"Hey dad!" I yelled down the stairs.

"Yes honey?" My dad yelled back.

"Should I wear a dress or...?" I yelled.

"A dress, im pretty sure that's what Asami is wearing." He yelled back and I nodded. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a strapless blue dress that ended mid thigh. It had light pink roses on it and it had a heart shaped neck line. I put a short black leather jacket over it and threw on a pair of vans. You will never catch me wearing heels. Never. Now Asami on the other hand, well, shes a different story.

I grabbed my phone and looked in the mirror one last time. _You look fine. _I thought to myself. I walked down the stairs to see my dad, wearing a suit.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Ready as ill ever be." I smiled and we got into my dads convertible. Were rich but I hate talking about it, honestly. I mean yeah we have a big house and my dad has a convertible while I have a sports bike and a mustang. Big deal.

We drove to Quans Cuisine and met up with Sami and Hiroshi.

"Hey girl, you look cute." Asami smiled walking over to me, and we linked arms. And just like my dad predicted, she was wearing a dress.

"Classic Korra, wearing vans with a dress. Were gonna by you some high heels." Asami said and I scoffed.

"Yeah, and you know were their gonna end up?" I asked.

"On your feet?" She smiled.

"Nope, in the nearest river!" I smiled sarcastically, and she rolled her eyes.

The waitress sat us down and a waiter came over.

"Hello, im Mako. Ill be your server tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks?" He said looking down at his notebook, not bothering to look up yet.

"Sup Anderson." I said and Mako's head darted up. He looked at me and grinned.

"Oh, Hey." He beamed and I laughed.

"Yeah ill take a beer." Hiroshi said.

"Ill take one too." My dad said and I looked at him.

"What? Its Friday. Ya know? TGIF!" My dad yelled and Asami and I bursted out laughing. Even Mako chuckled.

"What can I get for you two?" Mako asked.

"And hey, aren't you Iroh's Girlfriend? Asami?"

"That's me, how do you know Iroh?" She smiled. She so friendly, it kills me. But I guess that's why were best friends.

"Haha, me and 'Roh have been friends since we were little." Mako smiled.

"Ill take a beer too." I smirked and Mako raised his eyebrows.

"Oh I don't think so, little miss. Your not getting away with it this time." My dad said referring to last time when I got away with it. We all laughed.

"Well both take cokes." Asami said and Mako nodded.

"Ill be right back." Mako looking at me the whole time, even though it was meant for everybody to hear. He smiled and walked away and I smiled back. We all ate a really good dinner. Mako even took like a five minute break to chat with us. My dad really took a liking to him.

"Hey, what are you doing tomorrow night?" I asked Mako as we were getting ready to leave.

"Nothing why?" He smiled.

"Well im inviting you and your brother to Asami's party if you guys wanna come." I smiled.

"Yeah, great." He beamed.

"Text me later, kay?" I said and he nodded.

"Of course." He winked and I blushed. Whoa, BLUSHED? Oh my god.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heey guys! That was chapter two! Please review!(: Love yall!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Korra POV:**

I plopped down on the couch, with my red cup in my hand. Its just like every party, my best friend ditches me to go hang out with her boyfriend. So here I am, just sitting here, all alone.

"Hey pretty lady, whatcha up to?" Mako said hopping over the couch, and plopping down next to me.

"Hanging out with this lovely couch, since my best friend likes to ditch me for her boyfriend." I said putting on a sarcastic smile.

"Well looks you pain has ended, partys here." He chuckled, gesturing to himself. I laughed and rolled my eyes.

"Well hey there good looking." A blonde girl said coming and sitting on the other side of Mako. I stood up.

"Ill just leave you two alone." I said, and fake smiled.

"No Korra, you do-"

"Wanna go get a room?" The blonde asked, putting her hand to his chest. I fake smiled once again and walked upstairs. I walked threw Asami's room and out on her balcony, and then climbed on her roof.

I sighed and laid back, looking into the cool night sky. Whats wrong with me? I mean, I just met the guy this week. Why do I feel... jealous? Screw it, you see im getting all worked over a guy. A guy! _That's what happens when catch feelings Korra. _I said to myself.

"Mind if I join you?" Mako said hopping up on the roof.

"Aren't you supposed to be in a room, with your blonde?' I scoffed, but it only sounded sarcastic because he could see the scowl on my face.

"Someone jealous?" He smirked. I gave him the most terrifying death glare I could muster.

"In your dreams." I scowled, staring up at the stars.

"Chill, I was only joking. But no, I only have my eyes on a certain someone, but im not sure if shes interested." He said. _Score nothing for you, I told you he didn't want you. Who would want you!? _I said to myself.

"How did you find me up here, any how?" I asked, trying to avoid that subject.

"Well I figured this is the only room you would go in, so I came in here, and saw the balcony doors open." He shrugged laying down. I didn't even reply. This feeling shit is a bunch of crap.

"So where's your brother?" I asked.

"He stayed at home, he's Skype-ing his girlfriend tonight like does almost every night." Mako said.

"Why Skype?" I asked.

"Well shes visiting her mother and father, and brothers in Zoufu." **(I don't know how to spell it.) **Mako said.

"Interesting." I said.

"Yeaaa..." He said. I looked over to see he was almost asleep. And so was I.

* * *

><p>"Chirp Chirp!" I woke up to the sound of birds making their sound. I was laying on something firm, but yet soft. Like a fluffy wall. I looked up to see I was laying on Mako's chest, and his arm was wrapped around my waist.<p>

I gasped silently and quickly stood up. Being Careful not to wake him.

When I stood, I almost fell. We were sleeping, on the roof. On the roof!

I almost left him there, in any other situation I would've just left him there. But were on a roof, and I don't want him to roll over and happen to fall off.

"Hey hot stuff, wake up." I said, nudging him with my foot. He groaned and rolled over. Close to the edge.

"Careful!" I scowled, making him jump up.

"Uh, Korra?" Mako groaned.

"Yes?" I said jumping off the roof and landing on the balcony.

"Did we fall asleep on the roof?" He asked.

"Nooo, you passed out on. The couch and I dragged your body all the way out here and onto the roof." I said sarcastically, crossing my arms.

"Well someone's feisty in the morning." He mumbles hopping off the roof. I ignored him and walked back inside the house and down the steps to see Sami and Iroh cleaning up.

"Korra, can you please tell that girl to wake up and get the hell out of my house." Asami groaned, picking up some more red cups.

"I tried last night babe, but she said she was looking for Mako." Iroh smirked, looking at Mako.

"Mako, come wake your blonde up, and tell her to go the hell home." I said taking an apple.

"Hey! She's not mine!" Mako scoffed, with a scowl on his face. I couldnt help but laugh. He looked so cute when he's mad. Wait, whoa! WHOA! Cute? Cute!?

_Shut up, Korra! You don't like him. You don't like him. You don't like him!_

I brushed the little voice in my head away, and took a bite of my apple.

"Well im not touching her." Iroh said, raising his hands up.

"I got this, I got this." I said and rolled my eyes at all of them. I walked into the kitchen, got a coffee cup, and filled it with cold water.

"No Korra, not on my couc-"

Asami said but she was cut off by the sound of water slapping bare skin. The blonde jumped up and Mako and Iroh stifled a laugh.

The blonde got off of the couch and attempted to glare at me. I laughed. She raised her hand up as if she was going to smack me, and I laughed some more.

"Are you- are you, ahahaha! Are you going t-to hit m-me!?" I burst out laughing. Litterly, I felt my cheeks heating up from all the laughter.

"Go ahead, give me your best shot." I said folding my arms, and standing right infront of her. If she was taller, our noses would've been touching. She huffed and stomped her heel on the ground. She then stormed out of here.

Asami burst out laughing.

"Did she really just attempt to hit you?" She said in between laughs. I laughed. We cleaned the rest of the house up, and I decided I should head home before my dad kills me.

"Bye girl, see ya tomorrow?" Asami smiled and I nodded giving her a hug.

"Hey, you need a ride home?" Mako asked me as I began my walk. I left my bike at home for some reason.

"Sure." I smiled, hoping in the passenger side of his Jeep. Once again, sparky decided to spark up a conversation. (haha, see what I did there).

"So, did you have fun last night?" He asked me.

"What is it with you and talking?" I asked, smiling so he didn't think I was being rude.

"I dunno." He shrugged, and chuckled a bit. I smiled.

"You have a really nice smile." I blurted out. _Aw fuck. What the hell did I just do!? _He just smiled wider. _Greaaat! Now he officaly hates me. Great job, Korra. Great Job._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: heeey guys! well that was chapter 3 and I hope you enjoyed it! Ill see you, and your beautiful faces next time! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Korra POV:**

I practically ran out of Mako's car, when he pulled into my houses drive way. I didn't feel like going inside my house just yet so I called a friend and we went to the mall.

"Korra TaylorLynn McLane, where have you been!?" My uncle yelled when I walked into the house. My dad was out of town for this week so my uncle is here watching me. But I don't need a baby sitter, its bullshit. I simply smirked and sat on the counter.

"Chill, I was at Asami's and my phone died." I said calmly. My Uncle sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Korra, you can not do that ever again! Do you understand me!? You have no clue how worried I was." Uncle Unalock said.

"Well, im here. You can calm down now tough guy." I said and patted his back and ran up the stairs.

"Korra get back down here! Im not finished with you!" He yelled, and I sighed loudly and rolled my eyes.

"Yes Uncle?" I said with the most fakest smile I could muster.

"Do you understand what I am saying to you?" He scolded.

"Do you understand what im trying to say?" I asked.

"Korra, do not get smart with me."

"Im not getting smart Uncle, im simply stating a question." I said.

"Go to your room. Now." My Uncle scowled. I just stood there.

"Korra I said go to your room!" My uncle yelled. I rolled my eyes and put my leather jacket back on.

"You may not leave this house Korra!" He yelled. "There will be consequences!" I turned around.

"Try me." I smirked and walked out the door. This is complete bullshit, dad needs to get home now.

I walked swiftly, the crisp cool autumn air nipping at my skin. I eventually made it to an entrance with a sign that read 'Welcome To Republic City Park.'

I walked over and sat underneath a willow tree, that I come to when I feel angry, sad, or just emotional in general.

I sighed as I slumped down and put my hands behind my head. I shut my eyes tight and tried to relax, but I felt like I wanted to break, and destroy something. _Anger issues much? _Yeah no kidding.

"Korra?" I heard.

_Oh gewiz, why him!?_

"Uhh nope! No Korra here buddy!" I said, in the deepest voice I could muster.

"Haha, i'd recognize you anywhere. Cant hide from me." He smiled. _Is that a good thing? _

"What are you doing out here, this late?" I asked as he laid down next to me.

"Uhh, nothing. Night walks always clear my head." He shrugged. I turned on my side, facing him, to see it his perfect face.

"And what's on your mind, hot stuff?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"Nothing to big to worry about." He smiled, turning on his side so he could face me.

"What about you? Why are out so late?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

"My uncle was being a complete douche, so I walked out of the house, and came to my favorite spot." I smiled simply. He smiled back and then his face dropped.

"What's wrong?" I asked and my face dropped too.

"I want to ask you something, but I don't know how you will react." He shrugged.

"Just ask." I rolled my eyes.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He smiled and I laughed.

"Really?" I smiled, and he nodded.

"Hmm.. let me think..." I said and he playfully pushed me.

"Id love to." I smiled.

"Come on." I said standing up and pulling him up with me.

"Where are we going?" Mako asked, chuckling.

"You mister, are walking me home." I smiled, and he wrapped his arms around my shoulder. It felt like we were walking and talking, for hours. I got to know a lot more about him. Like the fact that he wants to be a cop when he is older. And the fact he hates the word 'Underwear', he prefers the word boxers or panties.

"Well this is my stop, hot stuff." I smiled, looking into his eyes.

"Cant you just come home with me?" He smiled.

"Don't push your luck." I said rolling my eyes and turned to go inside. His arms snaked around my waist and his lips found there way on mine. It was so sweet, and soft.

I broke away and kissed his cheek. He smiled at and I rolled my eyes, and I walked inside.

"Bye!" He yelled.

"Bye." I winked.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Sorry it took so long to update guys! and it was kinda of short but I tried to update asap for you guys! also if I don't update today or tomorrow, happy thanks giving to you guys! love yall!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Korra POV:**

"Korra, Wake up sweetie."

"Mmmmm, go away uncle." I scolded, putting my pillow over my head. Its been about a week since Mako and I got together, as a matter of fact, he took me to a party last night so now im hung over. Asami FINALLY came out to a party WITHOUT Iroh! I know right! It was epic.

"Uncle?" I heard a deep familiar chuckle thunder out.

"Dad!" I yelled, jumping on him.

"Oh my god dad! I never thought you were coming back! You left me here with uncle, he's such a cranky person! Dad!" I yelled, squeezing him tighter.

"I know I know." My dad chuckled.

"Korra you have to know that deep _deep _down inside, he really does care for you. Its just... its just your a little too mature for him?" My dad tried to explain but ended up questioning himself. I laughed.

"You know Eska and Desna are quiet Mature too." I said.

"I know. He had a stick up his ass since we were young. Don't take it to the heart sweet pea." My dad said kissing my forehead, and I smiled.

"Im gonna go out to lunch with Hiroshi, then well probably head to the bar." My dad smiled.

"Dad, lunch and the bar first thing in the morning?" I asked rubbing my head.

"Well Kor, its almost 2 in the afternoon. Reminder you didn't come in until like 3 in the morning, so im guessing you had fun last night." My dad smirked.

"Ha ha... yeah.. well.. about that... uhh, he he." I grinned.

"See ya later, Kor." My dad laughed leaving the room. Once I heard the front door close, I fell back on my bed.

"UUUUUUGGGHHHHHHH!" I groaned, into my pillow. I slowly trudged my way into my bathroom and took a nice, long, hot, relaxing shower.

About an hour later I got out and dried off. I threw on a grey pair of Victoria secrets sweatpants and a white half shirt that ended above my navel, showing my piercing. It was comfy-er then a tank top so you might as well right? I picked up my towel and started drying my hair, andddddd the door bell rang.

"UUUUUGGGGHHHHH!" I groaned jogging down the stairs. I opened the door, still drying my hair, to see my lovely boyfriend standing there with a bottle of aspirins and a few movies.

"Hello beautiful, thought you would need this.. whole bottle." He chuckled holding up the bottle of aspirins.

"Ha ha, well if it wasn't for my boyfriend I wouldn't need them." I smiled.

"Your boyfriend? Man he sounds like a charmer." Mako winked.

"Well I assure you he is." I smiled and gave him a kiss. He came inside and I got two soda's, a bag of chips and some cookies.

"Oh how you know me so well." Mako smiled grabbing the cookies out of my hand. I don't know how he keeps his eight-pack man, he eats soooo much junk food. I mean, when it comes to normal food he eats a little bit, but ohhh when it comes to cookies, he'll eat the whole damn box!

"Ha ha." I said as we walked down stairs to my hangout. 3 fourths of the basement is dedicated to me and my friends. Its my little hang out that contains, a mini fridge and microwave, a ping pong table, a fuse ball table, a large flat screen T.V, 5 bean bags, a couch, basically everything you would want to have in your own hangout. I even had one of those circular chairs that hang from the ceiling.

"I just wanna go to bed." I sighed, plopping down on a bean bag, and mako sat next to me. He grabbed a nice big fluffy blanket and wrapped it around us. I snuggled closer to his body.

"How are you always this warm?" I asked, snuggling into his neck.

"Im only this warm when im with you." He smiled and I gave him a quick kiss.

"Alright cheese ball." I smiled and kissed him again.

"Mako."

"Yes Babe?"

"We forgot to put the movie in."

"Damn." He said and got up.

"UGGGGGHHHHH!" I groaned and fell over. Mako laughed and put the movie in. He walked back over to me and pulled me in his lap.

"You can go to sleep, love." Mako said as the movie began.

"Don't have to tell me twice." I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. I gave his neck a quick kiss and closed my eyes.

I was, or I should say, we were woken up by the sound of Mako's phone ringing. I kept my eyes closed and tried to go back to sleep.

"Ma, I cant leave her. Shes still sleeping." I heard Mako say.'

"Fine, ill bring her with me. Give me 20 mins." He said.

"Yea yea, love you too." He said then hung up. I opened my eyes to see him looking down at me.

"My mom wants us to come to come to my house for dinner. My grandma and Cousins are over." He whispered, kissing my forehead.

"Food? Im in." I said and Mako got up.

"Help me uppppp!" I said, stretching out my arms.

"Such a baby." He smiled lifting me up. I ran upstairs and to my room. I threw on a pair on back jeans, a white low cut longsleeved shirt, and a pair of combat boots. I left my hair out and put on a bit make up.

"Wow that's was fast. Not to bad for a _girl._" Mako said and I rolled my eyes.

"Another sexist comment from my beloved boyfriend. I take that back when I said you were a charmer, cause your clearly not." I smiled and he chuckled.

"Take a joke shorty." He said calling me by my nickname. Beings that im like 5'5 and hes like 6'3 you can see that im clearly short. He took my hand and we started walking to his house. Even though its like 5:00, the suns already setting because its the begging of Autumn.

After a few minutes we arrived at his house.

"Korra! Hi sweet pea." Makos mother said to me, giving me a hug.

"Hey mama dukes." I said calling her by her nickname, and returning her hug. I said hi to the rest of the family and we all ate. I chit chatted with the family after dinner, and played with Mako's younger cousins. There so small and cute, and they seemed to love me. After awhile the family left and I hung out with Mako and Bolin.

"IM so excited man! Opals coming tomorrow!" Bolin said, grinning like a mad man.

"Bolin, if you grin any wider, you might tear your skin apart." I laughed.

"Im sorry, im just so happy!" He said.

"Im gonna go facetime her now." he said running upstairs to her room. I stood up and grabbed my phone.

"Babe, I have to go home. Its like 9 and my dads gonna start wondering." I said kissing him. When I pulled away, he grabbed me and pulled in his lap, our lips meeting again.

"Awww! David come look at this!" Melanie yelled, calling Mako's dad into the living room. I pulled away and laughed.

"Mom!" Mako groaned.

"Well sorry for being amazed by your two's cuteness. Really you guys may be the cutest couple I have ever seen!" She yelled.

"All though Asami and Iroh are pretty cute too!" She winked and I laughed.

"Were cuter." I said playing with Mako's hair.

"Definitely." Mako smirked.

"Babe, I gotta gooooo!" I whined, trying to escape his grasp.

"Let me drive you." He said.

"Id rather walk." I smiled.

"Then let me walk you." He smiled back, except wider.

"Fine, cheese ball." I rolled my eyes and got up. He walked back to my house and kissed me goodbye.

"I Love you beautiful." Mako said.

"Love you too." I said and gave him a final kiss goodbye.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I need some reviews! Tell me how you liked this chapter, if you liked it! love yall! ill see you and your beautiful face, next chapter!(:**

**Laterr cx**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER!**

**Korra POV:**

I woke up bright and early- okay well 8:30. I stretched my arms out and yawned. I grabbed my towel and walked into my bathroom. I grabbed my phone and put on Pandora.

I stretched out my long tan legs and hopped into the shower. I sang along to all the songs that came on.

"Damn it! Get on!" I yelled trying to clip my bracelet on my wrist. I put on a pair of black leggings that had gold upside down crosses and a black crop top and my signature combat boots. I grabbed my phone and did my hair and make up.

"The things I do for this boy." I said re-doing my make up for the secone time because I messed up the first. I know I know, you don't need make up to look beautiful. I wear make up all the time anyhow.

I started walking to Mako's house, on this beautiful sunny day. I feel happy today, weird. I jogged up the steps and knocked on the door. A girl opened the door with a pair of Mako's boxers on and _My_ hoodie.

My eyes filled with tears when realization hit me and I did the only thing I could. I ran. My feet padded across the driveway and it only encouraged me more when I heard his voice, to go faster. I stopped briefly to remove my heels and then I ran again –only 10 times faster-

"KORRA! STOP! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" He shouted behind me, but I kept going and going and going until… BOOOM! Happiness officially killed.

**~~~Mako's POV~~~**

I watched in horror as the car hit Korra. I screamed loudly and ran over to her limp body. She started squirming in my grip, still trying to get away, but I didn't let her move until the paramedics showed up. The car sped away but I hurried and took a picture of the license plate.

The paramedics finally showed up, and they took her in the ambulance. She refused to get on the gurney and stumbled to the ambulance and almost failed to climb in. I tried to climb in there too, but Korra growled at me so I just backed off. I drove to the hospital and sat in the waiting room for about an hour.

"Sir, im assuming your here for Korra McLane?" The doctor asked coming up to me.

"Yeah." I said.

"Well you can go see her now. Were keeping her here to make sure her concussion doesn't turn into something mild. You can go see her now. I nodded and walked to her room.

**~~~Korra POV~~~**

Mako walked into the room and I panicked. I didn't want to see him. I hate him. I tried getting out my bed, but he was at my side quicker than light and he was holding me down onto the bed.

"Please don't" I started crying, but he wouldn't let me go. Instead he made me look at him and I saw tears in his eyes.

"You misunderstood. That's Opal. My brother's girlfriend, she just got back from vacation" he said and I shook my head.

"She was wearing my shirt" I whispered and he sighed and grabbed both my hands. I looked at our intertwined fingers and felt more tears slowly roll down my cheeks.

"She didn't plan on sleeping over, but my brother told her to and she didn't have anything to wear" he clarified. I started pondering the thoughts in my head. Mako has mentioned her name on one or a few occasions and it does make sense that she was wearing my shirt.

"So you didn't sleep with her?" I asked and he laughed and shook his head, no. I looked confused when he got on the bed with me.

"Baby, I love you. I would never do that" he said and my eyes widened. This is the first time ever that Mako has told me that he loved me. My heart fluttered and I couldn't help the smile grow on my face. I believed him.

"I love you too" I said and then felt the impact of his lips on mine.

"Get some sleep." Mako mumbled and kissed my forehead. I snuggled into his warm chest as he embraced me.

~Next Morning~

"Well well well, if it isn't Mc_loser_." Iroh smirked walking into my house with Asami. The hospital let me go this morning around 5 -yea 5 o'clock- in the god damn morning. I groaned and snuggled further into Mako's chest. He chuckled and held me tighter.

"Oh great, I think my concussions back." I muttered.

"I am for one astonished." Iroh said fake gasping and putting a hand to his chest. Asami Hit him and he chuckled.

"Im Joking, but glad your okay little one." Iroh said pinching my cheeks.

"Uhhh!" I yelled and laughed.

"Stop! Im tired and all I wanna do is be lazy." I said and Asami rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, your like that every day." She joked.

"Well sorry that im not the captain of the cheerleading squad." I muttered.

"You should join it, its not to lateee." She said in a singy voice.

"Yeah do it! You could cheer for your Boyfriend and your bestfriend!" Iroh smiled, gesturing to himself.

"Ha. Ha. Why kind of drugs are you smoking?" I scoffed.

"Come on babe, it cant be that bad. Plus you'd look totally hot in our schools cheerleading outfit." Mako winked and I hit him.

"Fine, whatever." I muttered.

Looks like im going to be on the cheerleading team.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heey Guys! How are yall? Honestly I think its time for what I like to call, 'Fan Time'. Its your guys's chance to tell me what you would like to happen in the story, weather its next chapter, or the one of after that, or 10 chapters away. You can either leave them in the reviews or pm me if you have a like super duper extra long fun Idea for me. **

**But that's it for now! **

**Love yall!3(:**


End file.
